theres always more
by alec08
Summary: what was Ritchie thinking when he kissed devin. Fin out in theres always more


____

____

____

**This is a one shot of what was goign through ritchies head when he kissed devon. I will also be making a devon version.  
so i hope you like it.**

* * *

Now back from the start. you kidnap my heart" i finished singing.

i looked at Devin and she still had her eyes closed, she slowly opened them and looked at me "uh thanks" she started to giggle out.

but then something came over me i dont know what but the way she stared at me, it was like she actually believed in me and that i could over come stage fright.

i started to lean towards her and before i knew what was going on her lips were on mine.

There were fireworks it was an explosion but at the same time it was plain and simple.

What suprised me the most was that she kissed me back until we heard

"Devin its all over the news" we both pulled back and looked at the door where the noise was coming from and standing there was Lincoln and Gabby.

what the weird thing was is they both looked really hurt and betrayed?

"oh my god," gabby said as she made a run out of the room. Devin of coarse got up and followed her.

"what the heck, man get your filthy lips off my peacock" Lincoln said vancing toward me. Just to be followd by Devins cry  
"gabby"

"you've totally crossed the line now" lincoln said with a raging voice. i droppped the guitar and stared at him.

"come on lets go" he said a he basically threw me on the gound. I followed him out the door and he ordered me to get in the car. I thought we were just going for a ride even though i have to admit being in a car with him kind of scares me.

As soon as Lincoln got back in the car he tied my hands up with a rope and pulled out of the driveway.

.

I saw Gabby and Devon arguing luckily Gabby saw the car and got Devons attention so i started banging on the windows with my tied up fist.

about 20 mintures later i decided to speak seeing that this migh be the only chance i have to get out of this.

"Dude i just want you to know i really like her" i said finally speaking the truth. There was just somethig about Devin.

Lincoln started laughing and said

"no, no way man you just think you do" he said clearly mad about what i just said.

"nah, there was just this moment" i said thinking back to when i started singing and the way she wanted to help me but at the same time she wanted to make as comfortable as i could get.

"what moment" lincoln asked

I took a deep breath before saying this not wanting lincoln to blow up.

"she was gently washing the egg of me" i said thinking back to the sweet moments we shared. where i kind of realized she wasent some crazed fan she actually believed in me and wanted to give me a chance.

"she washed the egg off of you or she just helped you with a few shells" lincoln asked clearly intersted.

"she wipe the egg off of me with a big smudge" i said trying to make him jealous because it was so obvious that he had a thing for Devin.

"no what you got is that stockorn syndrome ive been reading about that, thats it" he said now making things up.

"stockhorn syndrome" i asked.

"its when the hostage _you,_ begins to identify the captor when theres any moments of kindness shown that can be misinterperted as specail treatment, for you to believe that your in some kind of love" Lincoln respnded.

"i dont know about that" i said. I mean where does he come up with the idea that i love Devon, like maybe but love.

" i just really dig Devin" i kept going.

"i think you should shut up before i kill you" lincoln said looking at me with a death glaze.

"guess i dont mind because technically i'd be dying for Devin" i said thinking.

"no,no if anyones gonna be dying for devin its gonna be me i've earned it " he was gonna keep going that much i could tell.

"put your hands on the wheel" i interrupted him.

"dont tell me what to do" he yelled back.

After that once we stopped in the middle of the forest he pulled me out of the truck and grabbed a rope from the bed and led me to a tree i tried to protest but looked at his face and decided it wasent the best idea.

after that he tied me up and basically just left me there he just drove off.

After he left i was tied to a tree so i started to think.

What was it about Devin that had me so hooked on her.

was it the way she loved the band even after everything we put her through. Or the need she had to help people.

I dont know but i knew she was a great person inside and thats all that counts i mean she went through all this trouble just to make us play a concet and after she knew my secret she didnt laugh at me and tell the whole world. She tried to help me.

Just then i car pulled up and out came lincoln

"your so lucky Devins so pushy" he said as he untied me.

we got into the car and drove off and just as we went i thought.

_even when you least expect it something great can happen_

_and that theres always room for more.  
_

* * *

**ok well thats it it might sound kind of girly if it does im sorry. Ok look if you guys want me to make a Devin one i will just tell me and im thinking of even doing a Mason and Gabby one on their first kiss.**

yours, al


End file.
